nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
TAP FT Technology
Category:The American Privateer Chromium Plating Unlike the Chromium Plating used on Nubian J-Type Barges used by the Royalty of Naboo, the Chromium Plating used by The American Privateer is designed for defensive purposes. Because of a highly propriatary chemical formula, the Chromium Plating used on TAP'ian warships is able to re-direct and deflect laser weaponry, including Star Trek Phasers and Star Wars Blaster Weaponry. Replicators Personal The Personal Scale Replicator is used for galleys and quartermasters. Though it has trouble replicating Tibanna Gas and Explosives, it is able to easily create food, uniforms, and spare parts for small technology. Industrial Designed to build large scale small parts, weapon ammunition, explosives, and sophisticated electronics. However, it is programmed such that it cannot build coinage. Holtzman Drive The Holtzman Drive is capable of taking a ship from one location to another instantly. However, they require either Prescient Navigators or Highly Advanced Thinking Machines. Due to the lack of Spice melange in The American Privateer, the government has turned to the Resident Ghosts to control a Jump. Drive Capacitors Used in conjunction with a Specialized Engine, the Drive Capacitor stores up energy allowing for emergency jumps to be made. It takes an hour and a half for a Drive Capacitor to reach full Charge. Pillar of Autumn Class Engine Cooled by a laser induced slurry at near absolute-zero temperatures, the PoA Class Fusion Engine is a dedicated engine to the Holtzman Drive. Ghosts The Souls of those who have died on the VR Net, the Ghost is the imprint of the Soul and Mind into the net. So long as one is connected to the Net, that person's soul will continue to exist. These Ghosts are contracted by the Government and used to form the core of a ship's Computer. Sonic Showers Used in place of Water Based Showers, the Sonic Shower shakes off the upper levels of skin cells and all the grime connected to it. That grime is then filtered down to the Matter Storage Compartment and broken down to the atomic level for later use in the Replicators. Holographic Plating Placed in the decking of the floors, the Holographic Plating is used in conjunction with Emergency Medical Hologram and Boarding Party Repulser Programs. EMH Program The EMH Program is used on starships to supplement the Medical Personnel in times of combat. They can be summoned freely at any location in the ship where a medical emergency occurs, and do what is necessary to assist the people. BPR Program The BPR Program, when activated, looks like a Platoon of WWII US GI's. They are called into location instantly, with the Safety Protocols turned off. Forerunner Teleportation Grid Built into the plating of a ship, the Teleportation Grid allows for almost perfect site-to-site transport. Those located in the Cargo Bays are sometimes used to beam munitions directly into enemy warships, or beaming probes into space for launch under it's own thrusters. In situations of Boarding Parties, they can be beamed from the ship's halls into deep space. Bumblebee Escape Pods Roughly the same size as a Star Wars 5 Man Pod, the Bumblebee is able to carry nine persons to safety. Though they are able to carry less pods this way, the number of pods is maintained to give more chances of escape during an evacuation. Advanced Internal Security System Assisting the BPR and Marines, the AISS uses a full suite of features to help protect the vessels from enemy boarders. *Cameras and Microphones Tied into the Central Computer *Blast Door and Force Field Compartmentalization *Environmental Controls for Selective Atmospheric Venting *Retractable Blasters *High Quality Digital Locking Mechanisms Tritanium A metal used for Hull Construction, Tritanium is able to withstand massive amounts of pressure and temperature. Chromium plating is overlayed on top of the Tritanium for Combat Ships. Impulse Drives Purchased from the UFP, the Impulse Drives replace the standard Sublight Drives on naval vessels. However, this has also necessitated the purchasing of UFP Structural Integrity Fields. Structural Integrity Fields Originally used as a defensive system, the SI Fields have been used by TAP'ian Navy Ships to allow them to use the advanced Impulse Drives purchased from the United Federation of Planets Advanced Medical Bays Using technology purchased from the United Federation of Planets, the Medical Bays have been supplemented by Bacta Tanks. New technology allows for liquid pharmaceuticals to be injected into the Bacta to assist the healing process. In addition, the Advanced Medical Bay includes many medical tools specialized for various situations in which they might be needed. Bacta Tanks Bacta Tanks are a large cylinder that holds several liters of Bacta. The new tanks allow the Medical Officer to inject pharmaceuticals into the tank for either augmentation or medicinal purposes. Bactade An edible form of bacta, this was ingested for internal injuries. Hypospray Using a jet of air, the Hypospray delivers the dosage into the neck of the patient. Dosage is controlled on the top of the unit. Isotropic Restraint When placed on the head of a patient, it prevents all movement by said patient. Surgical Support Frame Placed on all Medical Beds, the SSR is able to create instant Stasis and Sterilization Fields over the bed, allowing for surgery to be preformed on the patient without having to move them. Repulsor-Gurney Repulsor-Gurneys have replaced wheeled Gurneys for the most important reason of all, by floating over the area instead of rolling over it, any neck injuries or puncture wounds will not be aggravated by movement on the Gurneys. Biofunction Monitor Located at the head of the medical Bed, the Biofunction Monitor relays all relevant data on the patient from the SSF. Detronal Scanner Used to scan the DNA of a subject for use by the Genitronic Replicator. Medical Tri-Corder A handheld Medical Scanner, the Medical Tri-Corder is used to allow for generalized Diagnosis in the field. Energy Bridge Using extendable systems, the Energy Bridge is used as a fail safe on normal bridges in case of severe Bridge Failure. Infantry Augmentation Chemicals 8942-LQ99 A catalytic drug, 8942-LQ99 binds Carbide Ceramics to the skeleton to toughen it up. All soldiers are given this drug upon entry. 88005-MX77 88005-MX77 infuses fibroid muscular protein to increase muscle density in the injected person. Neural Interface Plugged into the spinal cord, the Neural Interface incorporates an IFF tag with all the relevant data from the soldier's dog tags. Hyper-Pulse Generator Used for civilian communications, each planet has a Class A HPG Station in the capital, with Class B stations in major cities, and Class C and D Stations in smaller towns and hamlets. Though the Military uses the HoloNet for instant communications, the HoloNet is not open for Civilian Purposes. VR Net The VR Net is a jack in network tied into the Mainframe, a universe in which computer data is stored and shaped. Civilians are able to log into this network, and it is tied in to the HoloNet for Defense Purposes. It allows for near instant communications, though it is a lesxs formal means of communication. Mobile Infantry Marauder Power Armor The Marauder Power Armor worn by the Mobile Infantry appears like a giant steel gorilla. Capable of taking on almost any target, the Marauder will win any battle against a Platoon of Armor, can take out a low flying starship, or crush a gorilla's head. Standard Features *Multi-Spectrum ElectroMagnetic Viewers *Jump-Jets that enable a wearer to leap over a five story building *Atomic Rocket Launcher with four W125 Nuclear Warheads *Twin Y-Rack Bomb Launchers with 80 H.E. M720 Mortar Shells *Hand-Held C-22 Flame Carbine *60 Ten Second Fuze Fire Pills *High Powered ZEUS Laser Cutter *1 Native Tongue 30 Second Squack Bomb *48 Hour Airsupply with additional 90% Efficient Rebreather *Octuple Strength Multiplication Pseudo Musculature *3 Circuit (Dual Frequency Micro-Second Warbling Encryption) Communications Systems *External Microphones and Proximity Sensors *Eye Tracking Heads-Up Display *Nutrient Slush Nipples *Motion Tracking Sensors w/ Additional IFF Transponders *Ray, Plasma, and Deflection Fields *Tritanium Armor systems *Built in Lightsaber for close combat *Tri-Barrel Blaster Cannon MPA Drop Pods Beamed into space and nudged toward the planet, MPA Drop Pods are used to drop a Trooper from orbit. *Tripple Tritanium Shell with Blow-Off Sectionals *Tripple Parachute System *Eight Panel plastic egg with Tritanium Lining *Radar Jamming Chaff *IR Jamming Flares *Twin Shieldbuster Plasma Torpedoes Blasters Blasters, an advancement over lasers, fires coherent packages of energy. The are used in everything from Blastswords, to pistols, to rifles, and star craft weaponry. Blastsword A combination of blaster and sword, this meter long piece of metal is a bladed weapon with a blaster at the tip. It is the standard bladed weapon of all warriors of The American Privateer. Blaster Pistol A Pistol form, the Blaster Pistol is a standard side arm of warriors of all warriors Blaster Rifle A Rifle form, the Blaster Rifle is the standard weapon of the TAP'ian Armed Forces Fire of Nathos Composed of Naphta, Quicklime, and Sulphur, the Fire of Nathos is an inert chemical that generates flame upon contact with a liquid containing water. Whenever water is applied, it further spreads the chemical agent.